


Lost Together, Again

by FireEye



Category: Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Sae's vigil.  Mayu's fall.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Lost Together, Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwing_alcyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwing_alcyone/gifts).



There are moments – fleeting moments, soft as the flutter of a butterfly's wing – when it seems that she can almost feel Yae, at the edge of her consciousness.

The Repentance is not the horror they always whispered it was. Sae has become the village itself, and all feel her pain. Her loss. Her _emptiness_.

For all that she never became a butterfly, she watches over them all.

Her suffering is their suffering.

And their suffering brings her some small measure of fulfillment.

Even Yae is still here, in the woods beyond the village.

If only they could touch.

If _only_....

In the forest, they’re running.

Together, again, if only for a moment.

Their hands slip apart; her fingers slip away.

It’s the same path.

The same heartbeat.

For a moment, they’re the same person.

She’ll be forever in reach and far away.

 _And if I fall_...

The Darkness is gone, and Sae is alive.

With all the pain that comes of it.

And she laughs.

Even as her memories fade.

Even as the child vanishes, taken in Sae’s place.

Yae remains in the forest.

Lost and alone.

For as long as Sae has waited, Yae can wait a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> A full-on body swap we go! Implications: whoa!


End file.
